


About a Kiss

by Mireille



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-05
Updated: 2002-08-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: The first time he kissed Oliver Wood, he wasn't serious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Like most of my HP fic, this was written before OOTP came out.

The first time he kissed Oliver Wood, he wasn't serious. 

They'd been fighting, and he didn't want to lose, and so when Wood slammed him against a wall, Marcus grabbed him by the shirtfront, hauled him in close, and kissed him. When he'd let go, Wood had stared at him for a moment. Then he spit on the floor, and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, and gave Marcus a look of pure disgust before he walked out. 

Marcus spent the rest of that year telling himself that had been exactly the reaction he'd been hoping for. 

***

The second time, a year later, was a bit more to his liking. 

After Potions class one day, Wood had drawn him off into one of the side corridors. "What the fuck do you want with me, Flint?"

Marcus had only shrugged. 

"I've seen you watching me. What are you playing at?"

"I should think that'd be obvious."

He watched as comprehension dawned in Wood's eyes, right before Wood pushed him against the wall and kissed him until they were both breathless. "That what you've been wanting?"

And when he reluctantly nodded, Wood grinned, kissed him again, and said, "Good."

***

The last time he kissed Oliver was a mistake. 

He shouldn't have waited for Oliver to come back from practice, should have packed his things and got the hell out of there.. And he told himself that was what he was doing, but that didn't explain why it took three hours to pack a single bag. 

And then Oliver walked in, and Marcus kissed him, and it wasn't until they finally broke apart that Oliver saw the suitcase at Marcus's feet. 

"Marcus, what--?"

Marcus didn't reply, only pushed up his sleeve to show him the Mark before he apparated.


End file.
